Big Hero 6: Losing a game
by Starry Bat
Summary: Dori Xao spends Pocky Day with her favorite super Hiro (get it?). OCxHiro. Romance I guess? Rated T for whatever reason.


**Big Hero 6: Losing a game**

**Who says you can't do something for Pocky Day late...or early? (nah, I'm late, sob...)**

**Cover image by meeeeeeee~**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>November 11. One of Dori Xao's favorite holidays. Yes, she considers it a holiday. She goes a bit far however, but she doesn't care if people judged her about it.<p>

Dori exited the store with a small plastic bag with only two small boxes of pocky in it, for today was Pocky Day. She loved the chocolate covered biscuit sticks for as long as she could remember, and became excited when there was a social media holiday for it. Dori already gave a small box of pocky to her closest friends, but she had to buy one more for someone special. She smirked to the thought of what she was going to do. With the devil swirling in her mind, and heart full of love, Dori made her way to Lucky Cat Cafe.

After riding in a trolley through the lively streets of San Fransokyo, Dori hazardously jumped off the vehicle at her destination. She dodged people as she ran to the cafe and was soon through the doors of the cozy bakery. A woman named Cass, who owned the cafe, spotted the goggle wearing girl immediately and waved behind the counter. Dori walked up.

"Hi, Cass," Dori greeted happily.

"Hey, Dori," the woman smiled. Dori reached in the plastic bag and took out one of the boxes.

"Happy Pocky Day," Dori cheered as she handed Cass the treat. Cass laughed and kindly took the box.

"Aw, thank you, sweetie," Cass smiled. "Pocky Day? Is that real?"

"On social media it is," answered Dori, "but I celebrate it over the charts crazy."

"Maybe I should do something for it next time," Cass chuckled and bit of some pocky.

"That would be awesome." Dori rocked on her worn out sneakers. "Um, is Hiro available? I want to give him a present too." Cass nodded.

"He should be. Want me to unlock the door for you?" Cass asked. Dori shook her head.

"No thank you. I'm sure Hiro will answer if I knocked or bust the door down or something."

"Ha. Well, let me know if you need the key."

"Yes, ma'am," Dori said. The girl went up the stairwell and knocked on the door. Nothing. She knocked a little louder hoping the 14-year-old college boy will hear, and she placed the treat in her backpack while she waited. Dori only met Hiro and his Aunt Cass this passed spring, along with Hiro's other buddies. She has always done little goofy events with him, but this will definitely be one of the biggest, goofiest, and probably most regretful event ever. She was about to knock again until she heard rapid footsteps approaching.

"Coming! I'm coming!" Hiro's voice was drawing close. An unlocking click was heard and Hiro soon appeared in the open doorway. "Oh, hey Dori," the boy said. His hair was messier than usual. With Dori's hawk eyes, she can tell if the normal messy things looks even more messy.

"Hey there. Are you busy?" Dori asked.

"No. I'm just playing video games. Wanna come in?"

"Yes, please," Dori said, and Hiro moved so she could enter. After closing the door, the two headed up the small stairway to the actual home part of the home. As soon as he felt Dori's presence, Mochi, the loveable, fat, calico family kitty, jumped from his spot on the couch and rubbed his fluffy self against Dori's legs. With muscle, Dori lifted the cat and cradled him.

"Aw, hi Mochi," Dori cooed. She kissed his head before setting him down.

"C'mon, I'll plug in another controller and we'll battle," Hiro said as he began walking up the _other_ stairwell to his room. Dori followed him and walked in to see Baymax fiddling with a game controller. What he was doing made the 8-bit character on Hiro's computer screen go...whatever another word is for crazy, bonkers, etcetera. The puffy robot turned his head to spot Dori and set the controller down,

"Hello, Dori," Baymax said as he stood up. Dori walked over and hugged him.

"Hey Baymax," she said. They parted and did a fist bump, Baymax saying "Balalalala" as he waved his fingers when he brought his hand back, making Dori giggle like always, and she set her bag down. Hiro plugged in another controller and sat down in his swivel chair. Dori sat on a stool and selected her player, and the two started to battle on screen as Baymax watched from the bed.

"You suck at this, Dori," Hiro taunted after a while. Dori rolled her eyes and managed to get a few good combos on Hiro's character.

"Shut up. You took all the power ups by spamming, you novice," Dori shot back.

"I am **not** a novice," Hiro scoffed. He and Dori rapidly clicked a few buttons against one another, but after a K.O. popped up on the screen, Hiro proved as victor. He stood and raised his fists in the air. "I am the champion!"

"Aw, dammit," Dori shrugged.

"Do not worry, Dori," Baymax said. "You did have superior reflexes in the game to Hiro." I pointed a finger at Hiro in triumph.

"Ha! You know in real fighting that reflexes are important. And that's physical fighting, not just bot fighting," Dori quickly added in case Hiro used his favorite past time against her comment. Hiro sat back down.

"Whatever, but I still won."

Dori groaned as she placed her controller on the desk. "In college and acts like a child."

"I'm 14 and so are you. Excuse is valid." Dori sputtered her lip and leaned back on her hands. She looked over at her bag.

_Since I lost this game, I can probably win at this game,_ Dori thought mischievously, but she has to work her way into the game.

"Hey, I got something for you," Dori said as she crawled to her bag.

"If it's another lizard, I'm gonna take out Baymax's nursing chip," Hiro said half-serious.

"Relax, it's not a lizard or any other reptile this time." Dori pulled out the box of pocky and showed it to Hiro. "Happy Pocky Day," Dori said and tossed the gift to Hiro. The box jostled in his hands before he actually caught it.

"Pocky Day?" the boy questioned. Dori scooched closer to Hiro and crossed her legs.

"Yeah. November 11 is Pocky Day, because of all the lines," Dori said as she made lines in the air with her finger.

Hiro did his goofy side grin. "Weird. But thank you," he said. He opened the box and placed a pocky stick in his mouth. "Haven't had these in a while."

Step 1 of Dori's plan was in place, but in order for step 2 to proceed, she and Hiro needs to be alone, and she hates having Baymax going off somewhere else. The guy was too sweet to be asked to leave a room for a bit, especially if it's with Hiro. Well, Dori didn't mind not doing what she wanted today, but it being the occasion would be perfect. If only she could-

"Lowwww batter-y," Baymax suddenly slurred as a beeping was heard. The two kids looked at the white being, who was deflating and was picking his head up every time he drooped. It was a hilarious sight for Dori and Hiro, but there was always concern. Hiro stood up and walked over to the bedside.

"Come on, big guy, let's get you back in your suitcase," Hiro said as he helped Baymax stand and walk over to his little red box with Baymax saying nonsense. When he stood on the charging paid, Hiro said he was satisfied with his care, and Baymax continued deflating until his suitcase closed up and closed his eyes.

_Well that's a coincidence,_ Dori thought, though she was a bit saddened to see Baymax gone. Hiro sat down beside Dori and ate his pocky stick. He held the box to the girl.

"Want one?" Step 2 is approaching...

"Sure," she said and took a stick from the box. She bit off a few pieces until it was gone. Other than the background music of the video game, it was silent. Hiro ate a few more pieces of pocky and settled the half-filled box on the floor.

"So…now what?" Hiro asked as he fiddled with his fingers.

"I don't know," Dori shrugged, though she knew perfectly well what she wanted to do. Baymax was resting, Cass was still working, Mochi was elsewhere. They were alone. Dori looked at the box of pocky and bit her bottom lip. "Actually," she started as Hiro raised a brow of curiosity, "I know what we can do." Dori took the box and turned to face Hiro more directly.

"What?"

Dori shook the box. "You've heard of the Pocky Game, right?" Hiro shook his head.

"Um…I don't think so," Hiro answered. _Perfect,_ Dori internally smirked. She took out a stick and laid the box down.

"Well…I hold onto one end of the pocky with my mouth," Dori started. The word 'mouth' made Hiro re-think some things. "And you hold onto the other end with your mouth also."

"I don't like where this is going," Hiro said, squinting his eyes.

"You're not supposed to like it." Hiro rolled his eyes. "And then we each eat a little until one of us bails out of the kiss."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Hiro blurted. "What do you mean kiss?"

"If there's no more to eat, unless someone bails out, they have to kiss. Whoever bails loses the game," Dori confirmed.

"Are you trying to come onto me?"

"No! It's just a game, dude." Hiro stood up.

"I'm not doing this Dori. We can play another round of the video game," Hiro said as he pointed to his computer monitor, "but that's it. I'm not doing whatever the hell that game is." Dori scoffed and stood up, the pocky still in her hand.

"You afraid of losing, novice?"

"Will you stop calling me that?! And no, I'm not. I just don't want to do it." Dori sat on Hiro's bed.

"C'mon, Hiro. Just this once?"

"No! It's…It's stupid," he said while crossing his arms, a line of pink forming across his nose. There was a silence.

"Please?" Hiro glared at his friend. He's only known Dori for a few months. After all of the crazy things she has done, this was one of the most bizarre events. After regretfully looking at her differently colored puppy dog eyes, he gave in with a snarl.

"Fine! But just this once, win or lose, I don't care." Dori just smirked triumphantly. Hiro sat beside Dori on the bed. She held the pocky in place by one end in her mouth and leaned closer to Hiro. He sighed and carefully grabbed the other end with his lips. A soft crunch was heard, and Dori closed the distance as she swallowed what she ate. Hiro did the same. He bit off an inch, moved, and swallowed. Their noses were already dangerously close, and Hiro's cheeks were burning hot.

_This is freaking embarrassing,_ Hiro thought. Dori was blushing too, but she had that triumphant look to it clearly showing she was enjoying this moment. It was a bit uncomfortable to be staring at the other while they ate the same pocky stick though. Dori moved closer, making the tip of her nose touch Hiro's. He took in a breath and took a bite. As soon as he felt the heat off of Dori's lips, Hiro pulled back, making the leftover piece break in the middle. He sat up straighter and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands as both swallowed.

"I can't do this!" Hiro shouted as he wiped his mouth.

"Then you lose then," Dori retorted.

"That's not the point. You and me doing this is weird." Dori reached down and grabbed the box to pull out another pocky.

"C'mon, just one more try?"

"No!"

"Please? This'll be the last time, I swear," Dori said with a raised right hand. Hiro pinched his fingers at the bridge of his nose and growled.

"God dammit, fine, but this is the **last** time, okay?" Dori smiled and patted the spot where Hiro was sitting. He sat down on his bed with an angry thud. This time, he took the stick and placed it in his mouth like Dori did before. She excitedly took hold of the other end. Hiro was the first to nibble off his end. The process was slow this time between the two. The bites were getting smaller, but their noses were only centimeters away and they could feel each other's breath. It was Hiro's turn, but he wasn't doing anything. He groaned through his teeth as he looked at Dori's lips. The girl noticed and sneered.

"What's wrong, Hamada? Afraid of losing?" she said as she leaned forward.

Hiro angrily looked into Dori's eyes. "I'm gonna pull out Baymax's nursing chip if I do."

Dori scoffed. "Ha. I'd like to see that happen." Hiro bit off his portion. So did Dori. One more move from any of them…

_It's just a game,_ Hiro thought. _She's just toying with me. That's what girls do…_

But Hiro couldn't do it. Dori was a friend. She's one of the few friends he has who is actually his age. They do have a lot in common, but he doesn't want to play this game, especially since the ending is some form of kiss. However, he can't say he didn't like her. Hiro let go of his end of the stick and hung his head.

"I can't," he said. "This might be a big game to you, Dori, but I can't do this." He looked up to see her frown with the remaining inch of pocky hanging from her mouth like a cigarette. She sighed.

"I understand," she said clearly. "I just thought it would be one of those friends-who-do-stupid-games games. Like spin the bottle, I guess." Hiro bit the inside of his lip and leaned forward with his elbows on his little knees. This game was probably an obvious way of Dori saying that she liked him or that she knew Hiro had tiny feelings for her. To Dori, it was the first choice. She did like Hiro for a fact. According to her journal, she loved him. Of course, it was puppy-love, but she couldn't put it any other way at the time. "Sorry…"

_..._

_ Dammit._

Like lightening, Hiro pressed his lips against Dori's, encasing the rest of the pocky in his mouth. While Hiro's eyes were shut tight, Dori's eyes were wide open. He was able to finish the last of the treat with a loud gulp signifying it was gone, and the kiss and Hiro's eyes were relaxed. After a few seconds, the girl slowly closed her eyes and took in the moment she wanted all day. Hiro placed a shaky hand on Dori's shoulder and scooted closer to her side as Dori brought a hand through his messy hand. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds until both inhaled through their nose and slowly pulled away. When they opened their eyes, they saw the other having deep red cheeks and a strange look in their eyes. A mixture of happiness and nervousness, a deadlock stare in the position they remained in. Hiro was the first to say anything.

With a smirk, he chuckled. "I won." Dori just laughed quietly as she shook her head. She stood up and grabbed her bag. Hiro tilted his head and stood up to follow the girl to his door.

"I need to go home," she said, a smile plastered on her face.

"That's it? You kiss me and leave?" Hiro asked as he continued to follow her to the living room. They stopped at the stairwell to the front door, and Dori turned around to give Hiro one more quick kiss on the lips.

"_You_ kissed me up there," Dori said. She skipped down the stairs, her blue puffy hair swaying. She opened the door and looked at Hiro. "And you were supposed to win." She exited and closed the door behind her, leaving Hiro frozen at the top of the stairwell.

Dori smiled as she left the café. Cass was probably in the back, which was good because she would have questioned the childish smile and deep blush. Dori went onto the streets of San Fransokyo and road the trolley home. Mid-travel, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Hiro.

Hiro entered his room half-stunned. _What just happened?_ he kept thinking to himself. He picked up the box of pocky and placed a stick in his mouth. He lied down on his bed and swung the pocky back and forth like a metronome. A quiet chime was heard from his pocket. He shuffled his hand to retrieve his phone. The screen showed he received a message from none other than Dori, the girl who just played him into kissing her. He swiped the lock and opened up the messages.

**"Happy Pocky Day~ 3"**

* * *

><p><strong>Meh, that's all I got. Dammit, Hiro is too cute...<strong>

**Stop making fictional characters attractive and not real people! -waves fist in air-**

**Hope you guys like it. I will be doing more Big Hero 6 stuff, one-shots and a story alike, but I have two others I'm working on with serious writer's block.**

**Kthxbai~ -hides in corner-**


End file.
